One-shot: Embers of the Hearth
by toastedCroissants
Summary: AU. Merely lost during a trip home, an average commoner stumbles upon a run-down, decimated mansion—and within it, a trapped elf. Locked up for centuries, this creature is bound to a bewildering curse: fire is her sustenance, yet it also plays as the sole element that kills her. JeremiexAelita.


**Hey guys! As progress for "Mission Interference" is coming off as painstakingly slow (Guess who's the culprit—writer's block! -_-), I decided to write a one-shot in hopes to preoccupy myself and readers of the still in progress multi-chaptered story. ((:**

******Oh, and this may be the time to mention that this is the first time I've ever written in first person, so...it's kind of...a first time thing, I guess? XD**

**I'm sure we all know the tale of boy finds girl trapped in a supercomputer of an abandoned factory, am I correct? ;) Well, I decided to write a fantasy (mythical?) version of it, as in, parallel. :D This is based off of "Juniper's Knot," (copyright Dischan) a wonderful visual novel I stumbled upon while browsing through the App Store. (: I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

I never thought about what it'd feel like to die.

In my current position, I might as well be. It's the closest I'll ever get. Staring into the small, pulsating fire I had assembled, I gazed pensively as the wood burned. In curiosity, I scooped up some of the embers, and sniffed.

_Mm... Oak._

The fire is the only thing that fuels my living morale. Without it—without it's red, orange, and yellow tendrils curling and crackling with its intense energy and vitality, I really would have thought I stopped breathing. Its life, being clearly displayed by the way it moves, solely fills my heart with existence.

But it also fills me with utter hate, and part grief.

The thought, the mere _existence_, of fire reminds me of _the curse_. The natural element is my only deterrent in ever getting out of here, out of this _desolate_, ill-fated place.

I raised my hand and elongated my fingers so that they were just short of the border.

Instantly, images flashed before my mind.

_Fire_, and mutilated flesh took up a vast majority. _My_ flesh, as the flames ate away at it, as if their hunger was simply unquenchable. Only when I recoiled my arm so that it was once again behind the border did it begin to calm down. Pain flourished up my arm, and I barely hissed.

With a face of steel, I raised the charred, bloody stump now at the end of my wrist for a closer look. At the grotesque sight, tears I refused to let out burned the back of my eyes. Slowly, but quick to an average human did the muscle fibers and tissue began to reassemble themselves and heal, right up until I had a whole new hand again—as if it never was in mercy of the flames at all.

Truly, I was used to this. It was the sick, _demented_ cycle that the people have put upon me, just so I can experience it all over again if my temptation to just leave my prison were to rise to an uncontrollable level.

Slowly, my eyes relaxed and the images faded as I lowered my hand. Letting out a loud exhale, I continued staring out into my home for hundreds of years, a home I really didn't choose.

Run-down and broken, the mansion still held signs of its previous grandeur. The ornate, arched floor-length windows stared off into the street, and the chandeliers clung onto what was left of the roof for dear life. A majority of the walls and tiled flooring were crumbled, and what remained were mere rock walls. As for me, I resided in the ballroom, right next to the beaten staircase. Its oak banister was cracked in numerous places.

Minutes slowly ticked into hours as I wrapped my arms around my knees. Then, as if out of nowhere, did unnatural clangs coming from pots, pans, and things of the like erupt from within the kitchen that stood next door.

_CLANG! CHING! WHOOP!_

My pointed ears perked themselves up to the noise, instantly shaking me out of my pensive, disconsolate trance.

Huh? What in the blazes—?

It was a boy. A mere _human_. As he emerged from within the darkness did I wonder: was he a wizard, too? I clenched my fists in bitterness at the thought, then gazed with intensity as he wandered about. It was as if that un-proficient mind of his was completely oblivious to my presence.

The corners of my lips cracked into an amused smile as he continued to trip over more kitchen-ry. Clumsy, was he. I raised my hand to my mouth as a light laugh escaped my lips, and only then did my chest expand with pure delight.

Ah, I never felt like this in centuries!

My outwards display of my sudden positive feelings didn't go unheard, for the comely boy's head comically snapped up to my voice. He was dressed in a blue button shirt and suspenders—simple and practical. Glasses lay askew at the top of his nose bridge, and his golden hair was disheveled, yet in an unusually pleasant way.

I sniffed out of growing curiosity. The smell of books and candle wax easily permeated from him. Late nights studying, I assumed, caused him to smell that way. My grin of delight only enlarged.

"Wh-who's there?" he asked. His voice pitifully shook, and he clenched his fists as he took a rather...meager fighting stance. Then, his blue eyes darted about, and I only continued giggling as a result of his frightened demeanor.

How cute. I can watch him all day.

His voice was even gratifying to listen to, for I have been yearning for someone to converse with for quite a long time! Oh, how being trapped can affect you...

"I'm not kiddin' with ya—speak, or I will-"

"Blazes!" I exclaimed in antics, rudely cutting him off and hopefully satisfying his request. I opened my eyes, and I can feel them quickly brighten at the sight of him. My ears straightened up as well. "Mind you tell me where you come from?" I asked, _kindly_.

His blue eyes flashed with an iridescent blur of colors, and grew in size as he swiveled his head to gaze cluelessly at me. Finally having caught his attention, I smiled at him warmly, yet the corners of my eyes took a mischievous look, I imagined.

"Hello?" I called irately, leaning into him and clenching my fists. "Speak, will ya?"

The boy's mouth slightly agape, he raised a finger and pointed it in my direction. I postulated that it were my unnaturally green eyes and pointed ears that 'put him off track,' so as my mother would say. Elves, after all, were rare in this world, only existing in folklore to most.

"Y-you're..." he trailed off, apparently speechless.

"Yes," I answered flatly, "I am an elf. Now, would you discontinue pointing at me? It really is unmannerly."

I folded my arms as he lowered his hand, complying to my request. "Apologies, Miss," he mumbled, slightly ashamed. Following that shortly, he raised his gaze again, and I perceived as his face apace glazed over with apprehensiveness. He swiftly narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?" I inquired, quick to straighten my bearing. I rose an eyebrow. "Scared of some elf?"

He tugged at his collar nervously, answering to my question without uttering a single word. As his delicate features contorted into that of fear, I really couldn't suppress another amused smile. "Hah!" I exclaimed between fits of boisterous laughter. "Oh, _please_, tell me more!"

I wiped an allegorical tear from the edge of my eye as he grimaced, not entertained the slightest degree. Instead, taking a step back, he raised his arm as if to shield himself and replied in a chilling tone, "I'd much rather bid my farewells."

"Oh, you _must_!" I exclaimed. "Tell me a story, I beg of you-"

He only glared. "Why, might I ask, are you so interested in listening? I ain't getting caught up with no elf!"

Nevertheless, I exhaled. "Because, I am bored," I admitted shamelessly, my voice once again taking its normal volume. "With nothing to do, needless to say."

He continued to gaze at me, his blue eyes burning themselves into my existence. Relaxing his tense muscles, he finally sighed and mumbled quietly, "Alright. But you better stay put, ya hear?!"

I laughed again. "I can't move from here, regardless."

He rose an eyebrow, but only for a brief second. He was quick to dismiss this unusual remark, I noticed, for he just continued on. Closing his eyes in concentration, he began to speak. I relaxed within the circular border surrounding me, and gazed at him with a growing hunger for more knowledge.

"There once lived a prince," the boy started in his soothing voice. I snorted slightly at the conventional start he chose to take on, but once again, he ignored it, continuing. "He was handsome, and so he possessed the hearts of many women in town. One night, while traversing within the woodlands surrounding his castle, he encounters an unusual being, much to his surprise.

"She was unusually slender for a woman, and tall as well. Hauntingly beautiful, her eyes took the color of black oil, as pure and endless as the midnight sky. Her ears were pointed—just like yours—and it only caught the naive prince's attention. He greeted her warmly, yet she only laughed..._sinisterly_.

"Raising her arms, she began to dance, and an enticing one at that. He followed her within the night, and—I'm sure you know where this goes, am I correct?"

I shook my head, unintentionally rustling my short, pink hair. That's when I gazed at my knife, and realized that I must cut it soon. "No, really, I don't."

He cleared his throat. "Well, then, he followed her throughout the course of the night, and continued dancing, dancing to her heart's content. Much too soon, she had lured the prince into the lake sitting in the outskirts of the forest, and he followed her in, dousing his whole being into the deadly waters. Thus he resided there for the rest of time to drown."

He completed the story in a rather blasé tone, and opened his eyes to gaze at me. His features took that of relief when he found that I haven't moved, I noticed. "So you think I am going to..._asphyxiate_ you, is that it?" I asked. My expression of utter curiosity transformed into that of laughter as I spoke.

He folded his arms and shot me a condescending frown, readjusting his glasses. It looked as if I was accustomed to it by now, for I only giggled. "Ugh, the moral is, don't involve yourself with elves!" he declared, his face turning a shade of crimson.

"Boy, us elves are actually very friendly to you..._humans_." My eyes brightened in shock as I became conscious of something I have yet to ask. "Regardless, mind telling me your name, human?"

He was very hesitant, but answered nevertheless. "Jérémie," he said, rolling his tongue with the 'r.' "Of the Belpois family."

"Jérémie," I felt myself subconsciously whisper. The name fit around my trap very well, I noticed, for it slipped through my lips like a buttery concoction.

"An' you?"

I hadn't told anyone this in years, thus it took me a brief while to come up with it from my extensive memory books. But once I told him, certainty filled my heart, and it felt truly pleasurable. "Aelita," I said, emphasizing the 't.'

"Aelita," he repeated in a daze. His eyes half-lidded, I assumed he was getting fatigued. Gazing at him with curiosity, he took a few steps back, _much_ to my sorrow.

The feeling of loneliness that were soon to come if he left instantly engulfed me, constricting my chest until I could barely breathe. The forgotten pebbles and dead leaves crunched beneath his feet as he continued to traverse away.

"Well, I be best going now.." he trailed off, further backing away. He waved dismissingly at me. "It were nice chattin' with you... I guess. Farewell."

Tears threatened to pour from my eyes as the distance between the two of us increased.

As he turned away from my being, something within me just snapped. I couldn't just watch him go! His company was something I greatly enjoyed, for I have been wanting to hear someone, _anyone_ else's voice for centuries! A true treasure, was he...

"Oh, please, don' leave me here!" I cried out. "Please, I swear I won' exile you, honest!"

Imprudently, I reached out for him.

And as a result, my fingers crossed the border.

"AGH!" I exclaimed.

Instantly, I jerked back, back behind the stifling periphery. Nevertheless, the flames took the brief chance and erupted like the pest it was, catching mercilessly on the tips of my fingers.

Familiarity was amongst the bitter feelings that clouded my brain, then it ebbed and gave way for the suffering to conquer, bringing me to my knees. The oranges, reds, and yellows I knew all too well continued to engulf my extremity, leaving me to howl in pain.

Before my tear-blurred eyes, I could see Jérémie, gazing continuously in shock. The flames reflected menacingly in his blue irises. Quickly, I lowered my gaze again.

And one by one, I sucked on each burning digit, completely ignoring the boy's presence.

For a while, it was just me, the fire, and my bitterness.

The flames eventually settled, and behind it left my charred fingers—blood evaporated, shriveling skin, torn muscle. The boy grimaced, I saw, yet I felt no change in _my_ expression, for I was used to this.

Too used to this.

"Y-you're trapped, aren't ya?" Jérémie asked. I observed as his features took the look of a revelation, as the pieces of the puzzle were put together within the gears of his mind. He gasped as my fingers then proceeded with healing quickly, an ability any non-human possessed, and quite unfamiliar to him.

I motioned around me—the slight indentation of the ground I stood on marked my boundaries, where I could stand without bursting into flames. I felt myself nod solemnly, then I dropped to the ground cross-legged.

"A-are you alright?" he asked, concern growing on his face.

How kind, he was... Lifting my fingers, I displayed them to him—they were brand new, as if the fire never happened.

"How did things turn out like this?"

My eyes wandered at the extremely personal question. But yet, for some strange reason, I trusted him, trusted him with all my heart. I opened my mouth to speak, but an outlandish gurgling interrupted me and my thoughts. Something within my mind clicked, as slight irritation whittled the back of my mind. "You're _hungry_, am I correct?"

To answer, he pressed his lips to a hard line, and rested his hand atop his stomach. The fatigue I spotted before rose again upon his features, and his eyes glazed over with tiredness. "I really am, Miss."

"How 'bout I cooked these chestnuts you're holdin'?" Hidden within his pocket, I assumed there were the whole lot of them. After all, I could smell them. "Stay with me until noon, and I'll do it," I offered. My tone, I realized, was almost begging. "You prefer them cooked, yes?"

He nodded slowly, his face expressionless.

"Well, hand 'em over," I demanded, holding my hand out. I wiggled my fingers expectantly.

But he only stared off, as if those fabricated tales were still etched in the back of his mind—as if he still thought I would gruesomely take his life. Nevertheless, he eventually advanced, dragging greatly on his feet. This set off a warm smile upon my features as I listened intently—the pebbles and leaves satisfyingly rustled and crunched between his steps.

Once he was close enough, he opened his pack, and pulled out a few of the fruit. Reaching his hand out beyond the border, he dropped them into my waiting palms.

...Suddenly, I could barely breathe. Despite his fingertips barely brushing against my skin, it felt much more than just that. Straightaway, the want of grabbing him—clawing his fingers and dragging him in with me—clouded my senses with a discerning yearn. I knew what I wanted to do with him—and that was transpose our separate positions. I _wanted_ him to take my place so I can leave this familiar, decimated mansion...For I knew that was the only way in ever escaping.

Switching my life with his.

Regardless, the moment lasted for only a split second. His fingers retreated, just as quick as they came. I had to bite my lip to keep me from distressingly crying out... Staring down at the chestnuts, I conveyed all my concentration to them by peeling off the hard shells with my teeth, revealing the meat. I tried my utmost hardest to dismiss the dark thoughts as I then tossed them into the meager fire that had been sustaining me for years, one by one.

As the fire crackled, silence fell between us. That is, until Jérémie spoke.

"Now, tell me again what it is that got you here," he said.

I sighed, slightly exhausted. A persistent one, isn't he? Wrapping my arms around my legs once again, I rested my chin atop my knees. My gaze wandered and lazed. "Us elves...actually _despised_ the human race." I looked up, and noticed his face paled. "But don't worry—I was an exception," I quickly added.

I continued, "My family and I... were _ridiculed_ for our kindness towards your race—simply put, we never _ever_ found reason to hate you all.

"One night, the elders called upon us. Standing beside them were the—" I clenched my fists and spat their name, "—the _wizards_. Tall and willowy, they looked much like you. I knew something unfavorable was going to occur once I spotted the evil grins plastered across their faces.

"They cast a fire spell, and banished my mother and father from existence. I watched, with my childlike eyes, as their flesh melted and their blood evaporated."

Only when a drop of moisture hit the back of my hand did I notice I was crying. Taking deep sniffs, they quickly transformed into all-consuming sobs, taking my entire being. I pressed the balls of my hands into my eyes in attempt to discontinue it, but the tears only thickened.

So like that, I cried, and cried, and cried.

Soon, though, arms were there to engulf me. I needn't open my eyes—I was already certain it was Jérémie. My crying quickly forgotten, the sense of suffocation overcame every feeling I had. Once again, I was tempted to just break out and leave this prison.

But, I stayed. Miraculously, I managed to continue the story between my crying fits. "Th-the wiz-zards have k-kept me in here ever since.." I quickly dropped the subject, and out came my confessions. "I-I just don't-t know what I did wrong-g Jérémie!"

He mumbled something, yet I couldn't hear it over my sobs.

I pulled away from him once I was finished and averted my gaze from him. The chestnuts were popping, the fire dancing merrily. "These're done," I declared wearily, dipping my hand into the fire, then pulling them out. I blew at the fruit, then handed them over.

He stared for a while, then snatched the chestnuts from me. I assumed he was confused over how I was immune to the flames, yet I couldn't leave this place because of the possibility of my flesh catching on fire. I, for one, didn't completely grasp the concept, either—a strange irony and phenomenon, it was...

Clearing his throat, Jérémie reddened and gave me my space by backing away and out of the circle. Blush, just like Jérémie's, surfaced my cheeks as my heart skipped a beat. Could he possibly fancy me? I giggled at the thought.

His blue eyes took their color as he chewed. Clearly, he was enjoying the taste. Getting on my knees, I gazed at him expectantly, waiting for his reaction. Simply, he nodded at me, then stuffed his mouth with more.

Jérémie's face then looked off cluelessly, as if he were deep in thought. Licking his fingers clean, he directed his gaze at me, sighed, and then asked, "How can I get you out of here?"

My eyes instantly grew in size at the inquiry, and it looked like he couldn't believe what it was he were saying, either. The words echoed with deep meaning.

"I'm not kiddin'," he continued, after I remained speechless. "Tell me, and I _swear_ I'll try my best to help."

I paused. I didn't want to frighten him. "I have to... switch another living being's life with mine," I mumbled sheepishly.

But, he heard me just clearly. His eyebrow twitching, his mouth opened in spite of his speechlessness. He continued to stare at me, though his eyes now took that of pain. "I...I'm not switchin' with ya," he said, shaking his head in disappointment. "My apologies, Aelita—I just can't."

I abruptly nodded in understanding, but my heart couldn't help but drop. Why, must I ask, am I so disappointed? This wasn't surprising me the least bit, but the slightest shred of hope just...

It just rose inside of me.

"How 'bout I plant something in your place?" he asked all so suddenly. "I-I'll go out for a bit, and find a sapling of some sort." He got on his knees, and examined the soil at our feet. "It ain't good ground, but it looks just enough to sustain an olive sapling."

I continued looking downcast—even a brilliant idea such as that couldn't bring my hopes up.

But suddenly, he grasped onto my hand, as if to establish a bond of trust. I gasped, then looked down at it as the alternative came up again.

Suffocation. Yearning. For the third time today, I was tempted to leave him here to take my place in this prison—although this time, I held onto him... I was _determined_ to not let him go. My fingers wrapped comfortably around his, and my hold on him quickly tightened as a result. I heard him take an intake of breath in slight pain, but I ignored it.

It was just so..._enticing_.

"Aelita! Aelita, let go, please!"

I began to pull him in. His feet were mere inches from the border. Why didn't I do this before?!

"No—_no_!" His voice, I noticed, cracked in fear. "I'm not switching with ya, ya hear?!"

My lips upturned to an evil smirk as I continued. It seemed like Jérémie was close to tears now, but my determination to leave after centuries of being contained overpowered it all. Nothing was going to stop me.

Then, Jérémie began to resist, pulling away in the opposite direction. He also began to shove. Suddenly, something within me clicked, and the haze residing in my mind quickly cleared.

An unlocking taking place within my chest released all the tension I contained. Just like that, I relaxed my fingers, letting him pull away.

"Don'...don' betray me, I beg of you..." My tone was tired, pleading.

Jérémie was quick to respond, though, his voice firm and certain. "I won't. I promise I won't."

I then gazed back wearily as he looked at me with a solemn expression. A bit hesitant, he took a few steps away from me, and then...

He took off.

* * *

_SNAP! CRACKLE! POP!_

Empty as ever, the ballroom echoed with the fire's usual crackling. Moonlight filtered through the windows, telling me the deal between Jérémie and I was no longer in play. This denoted that he could just leave me now, if he wanted to.

My heart rapidly dropped at the realization. Hollowness instantly took over my chest, my entire being. But a part of me remained lit with vivacity, letting me know that the boy wouldn't ever betray me. It was what kept me going, even more so than the fire right at my feet. Jérémie was... much too persistent of a person to _not_ find a solution for me.

I had faith in him. I knew he could do it.

A good heart, he has.

_Crunch. Crackle. Crunch._

My thoughts seemed to have whittled away the time, for the minutes he was gone felt like a mere trifling matter. Well, actually, I've been trapped here for centuries. A minute was nothing compared to a year, more less hundreds.

I watched as Jérémie massaged his nimble thumb along one of the sapling's small branches. I was hopeful, full of joy as he approached. He advanced rather slowly, his face stoic and sure of his plan. "Move aside," he said to me, advancing towards the barrier.

And I did, complying to his request.

Two living things were getting out of here, and one of them will remain. Jérémie had me hold on to the sapling as he pulled out a stone from his pack, sharp on one end. With a loud grunt, he drove the pointed tip into the ground, forming cracks amongst the tiles. This revealed the dirt underneath, as he started to dig.

Beads of sweat poured from his brow as the hole he was digging got bigger and bigger. The dirt was tightly packed, and we both knew it. Minutes later, once he was satisfied, he held his hand out to me, and I gingerly passed over the sapling. I was outrageously careful with the roots; being an elf, I knew it would die of shock soon if we didn't move quick.

Jérémie's tenacity was what kept me from leaving him. Switching his life for mine seemed much more believable than switching the sapling's life for mine.

But I stayed.

The boy mixed some new soil I assumed he got whilst he was out with the old, and packed it around the sapling's roots. Then, pulling out his canteen, he was generous with nourishing the small plant with water, as the liquid dripped and soaked into the dirt.

He got up, and dusted his hands off. Letting out sigh, he turned to look at me.

"Is that all?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. It was much quicker than I imagined.

He nodded, then readjusted his glasses. "That's it."

Jérémie stepped out of the barrier, expecting me to follow. Before I could, though, fear engulfed me, and I stayed.

I stayed.

His face contorted into that of concern as he gazed at me. I wrapped my hands together and pressed them against my chest in qualm. Images of my flesh burning flooded my mind. Sticking only my hand out was painful...but what about my entire body?

If this didn't work, the pain that would come from the consequence would be unbearable.

"C'mon," Jérémie consoled. "Aelita, trust me, alright?"

Taking comfort from his words, I advanced towards him until I was just short of the barrier. I inhaled deeply.

And then, I ran out, throwing my whole body outside of the circle. I just dived right in. Out of utter adrenaline and anxiousness, I tripped over my feet, and quickly collapsed into Jérémie's familiar arms. With what I assumed was a yelp of surprise, he impulsively wrapped them around my waist.

Then, we listened.

No flames crackled.

I smiled, and squealed in utter joy. Nuzzling my head into Jérémie's neck, my grip around him got even tighter. All these centuries, and this boy finally came—he was my solution. For the next few moments, we stayed like that, for I was familiar with him. I was completely comfortable.

"Thank you," I said. Tears flooded from my eyes, and I sniffed. "Jérémie, you did it."

In response, he let out an uneasy laugh, and began to pet the back of my head. I only pressed my body even firmer against his, and sighed in content.

* * *

The night air was cool. Jérémie and I stared out, out into decimated town the mansion was a part of. After centuries of being trapped with nothing but the fire to sustain me, I never knew this would happen. I never _ever_ thought I would leave this place.

"How long have you been lost?" I asked.

Jérémie shrugged. "Two days."

"I'll help you find your family. You'll see them again."

As we continued to walk down the path, the breath of life flourished within me. Although my parents, kin, and the rest of my kind were dead, I knew there was still a new beginning for me.

A brand new life.

This boy—Jérémie—was beside me now.

It felt like a dream.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, this was a lot darker and longer than I expected it to be... ****Well, anyway, that was fun. XD Feel free to leave a review, guys! ((: I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
